


宿伞之魂

by Ullerose



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 宿伞之魂 第五人格
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ullerose/pseuds/Ullerose
Relationships: 第五人格 - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	宿伞之魂

谢必安抓住范无咎的手，把他紧紧按在床边的墙面上。

他们刚刚吵过一架，范无咎面红耳赤，谢必安怒火中烧。情欲和着愤怒升腾，范无咎冷冷地瞥过去一眼，却没什么力道。

“你放手！”

“放手？”谢必安轻笑一声，“你知道我这几十年都是怎么度过的吗？明明你就在我身边，明明我们共栖一伞，我却要以君子礼仪相待，就连简单的触碰都要再三小心！触手可及的距离，我却要拼命克制自己。我已经压抑几十年了，无咎。我不能，也不想再忍下去了。”

谢必安的眸子乌黑地好似一方浓稠的墨，声音因为情欲染上了暗哑低沉的味道。他一手钳制着范无咎的手腕，往前倾着身子，直到两人的身体紧紧相贴，直到范无咎被完全笼罩在他的阴影之下。

“我不会再放手了，无咎。”谢必安轻声说道。

他低下头，吻上了范无咎的唇，逼迫他吞下了所有的反驳和挣扎。他灵巧的舌尖撬开范无咎的牙关，扫过他口腔里的每一个角落，不断地舔舐、缠绕，掠夺着身下人的呼吸。

一吻结束，范无咎喘着气，望着谢必安的眼睛有些失神，甚至都忘了挣扎。

“给我吧，无咎。”谢必安轻轻说道。

他勾勒着范无咎的眉眼，顺势把他推倒在床榻上。他牢牢压住他的身躯，一手拉下了床边的帐幔。

他们之间的距离是如此接近，近到范无咎只觉得面前充斥着谢必安的气息。那双直视着他的眼睛里，出了情欲，还有难以掩饰的深情。

范无咎闭了闭眼睛，不再挣扎了。

湿热的吻落下，进攻着他的唇舌。谢必安摘下范无咎身上的暖玉，轻轻放在一旁。

范无咎喘息着，脸颊因为情欲的熏染而红润起来，嘴唇被吮吸地有些红肿，挂着一丝亮晶晶的津液。

他不知道这副模样在谢必安眼里，勾人得很。

身上复杂的衣物被一双瘦削白皙的手灵巧地剥下，滑过床褥和帐幔，坠落在地。他紧闭双眼，不敢与他赤诚相见。

“无咎，看着我。”谢必安掐着他的下巴，温柔而强势地说道。

范无咎睁开近乎迷离的眼，昏暗的烛光下直视着谢必安。谢必安本就生得极美，此时眉眼温柔深情，更是美得令人心惊。

不由沦陷。

谢必安轻笑了一声，吻了吻他的下巴，嘴唇向下流连，吻过范无咎的喉结，舌尖向下，围绕着一侧的乳尖打转，另一手轻轻揉捏着另一侧的乳首，直到它红肿挺立起来。

范无咎轻声喘息起来。

谢必安斜眼看到范无咎又闭上了眼睛，舔了舔已经挺立的乳尖，用牙齿恶劣地磨了磨，满意地听到范无咎发出一声难耐的低吟。

他的手向下滑动，把范无咎精巧的阴茎握在手中，手指在龟头上轻轻揉捏，圆润的指甲轻轻刮过马眼，低下头，挑逗般吹了一口气。

“你硬了，无咎。”谢必安笑着把小范无咎放在手里撸动着。他没有经验，春宫图却看过太多，龙阳之好的更是熟数不胜数，故而几下就能找到范无咎的敏感点，将人拿捏地死死的。

“闭嘴……啊！”范无咎羞耻地缩了缩，紧接着快感盘旋而上，他的脚趾都蜷缩起来，头脑中一片空白，几十年没动过情欲的身体竟然就这么射了出来。

“这么着急？”谢必安丝毫不在意一手的白浊，笑着亲了亲范无咎的嘴唇，手指往下探去，直至那无人进入的幽深之地，抚弄着那里的褶皱。

“别……”范无咎还陷在高潮过后的迷茫之中，被碰到那里的时候下意识地扭了扭身子，想要躲开手指的侵犯，却被谢必安轻柔地压在床上，动弹不得。

“别怕。”他亲吻着身下人的耳垂，“不会让你难受的。”

说着，他就着手上的精液，缓慢地插入了一根手指。范无咎不安地皱了皱眉，又很快被谢必安温柔地把眉眼吻开。

手指在狭窄湿热的小穴里搅动着，开拓抽插着，范无咎低低呻吟，异物进入的不适感和隐隐的快感让他陷入了一种诡异的漩涡之中，眼角发红湿润，竟生出种别样的楚楚动人的味道来。

“无咎，你知不知道你这模样有多动人，我真想把你永远圈在怀里，别人再也看不见……”

谢必安的声音因为情欲而低沉暗哑，他低低地喘息，话语间又加了一根手指。范无咎闷哼一声，发出一声动人的呻吟。

“你绷得太紧了，无咎……”谢必安啃咬着范无咎的乳尖，让他放松，两根手指抽插了几下，又放入第三根。

手指在肠壁开拓按压，小穴分泌的肠液和着精液在肠道疯狂搅动着，媚肉吸引着手指，直到按压到某一点，范无咎忽然攥紧了身下的床单，口中发出一声抑制不住的呻吟。

“是这里吗，无咎？”谢必安近乎怜爱地吻了吻他的唇，又在那个位置按压了几下。

“别……啊...啊，别弄了……”范无咎被他刺激地几乎说不出话来，用颤抖的足尖踢了踢谢必安的腿肚子，那力度却更像是在撒娇，“可以，可以了……”

“真的可以了吗？”谢必安微笑道，抽出了手指，“那我轻些。” 

后穴的手指一下子被抽出，范无咎刚刚感受到空虚，迷茫地盯着床尾雕刻的交颈鸳鸯，下一刻，他的双腿忽然被谢必安抬起，粗大滚烫的阴茎就那样缓慢而坚决地顶进他的后穴。

一捅到底。

仿佛肉刃把身体劈开，疼痛让范无咎下意识地挺直了瘦削的背，颈部勾画出优美的弧度。他在谢必安身下大声喘息，抓紧了谢必安的肩膀，在他肩上留下几条淡红的印记。

“出去……”他含糊不清地说道。

谢必安什么都肯听他的，唯独这件事不行。他俯下头，轻柔地吻了吻范无咎的唇，停留了两秒，等到他略微适应，便慢慢抽插起来。  
  
“你慢点……嗯，啊...”  
  
“已经很慢了，无咎。”谢必安的语气温柔地能掐出水来，身下的动作却并未减缓半分，一下一下地操干着。  
  
木制床摇摇晃晃，咯吱作响。谢必安扯开范无咎的腿，让他把腿架在自己身上，这个姿势下性器能插入让人意想不到的深度。范无咎随着谢必安的动作在床上沉浮，眼泪都被他肏出来，又被谢必安的舌尖温柔地舔去。  
  
缠绵而缱绻。

“看着我，无咎……”谢必安喘息着，啃咬着范无咎的锁骨，“夫人，看着我……”  
  
范无咎被他逼着瞪了他一眼，又被这个称呼气得身体痉挛了一下，湿热的后穴一紧，差点没让谢必安泻出来。  
  
谢必安伏在他身上，低低地笑了起来。床第上的他完全撕下了优雅的面具，调笑起来只让范无咎觉得羞耻难当，无地自容。  
  
“无咎，我的好夫人……”谢必安笑着，躺在床上，让范无咎坐在自己身上，轻声蛊惑着他，“来，自己动一动。”  
  
他往日里一副谦谦君子模样，何曾有过这么恶劣的一面。范无咎被他弄得不敢看他，只好遂着他的意思坐在他身上，随即抽了一口冷气。这样的姿势，阳具插得更深，几乎要捅到肠道深处，刺激地他身体近乎痉挛。  
  
“动一下，无咎……”谢必安轻声催促着他。  
  
范无咎咬牙，一手支着床，试探着撑起又坐下，几下就受不住了，大口喘息。谢必安只是笑着看着他，见他是真的不行了，这才抱住他的腰，自己掌控节奏，抱着他一下一下地起伏。  
  
范无咎近乎虚弱地呻吟喘息，快感刺激着他的大脑，身体有种被火烧般的错觉。谢必安却不打算就此放过他，把他翻过来，性器在体内翻转了一圈，范无咎呻吟了一声。  
  
谢必安压在他背后，狠狠操干着，腰腹有力地起伏，动作一下快过一下。范无咎满是汗的身体粘腻在床单上，大声喘息呻吟。他的大脑中一片空白，一片白浊从阴茎中喷出，再次达到了高潮。  
  
猛烈的冲击过后，谢必安狠狠地撞到最深处，顿了一下，深深地射进了范无咎的体内。  
  
谢必安把范无咎翻过来，温柔地亲吻着他的眉眼和满是痕迹的身体，拔开他眼前汗湿的长发。  
  
“我爱你，无咎。”  
  
“我的夫人。”他轻声一笑，小声地又加上了这一句。  
  



End file.
